


What Dreams are Made Of

by ladysorka



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysorka/pseuds/ladysorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god, I think Ripley's going to kill that My Little Pony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oniongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniongirl/gifts).



> This probably wasn't quite what you had in mind when you asked for crossovers, but I hope it works for you.

"Will and I are going to be unreachable for about 36 hours. Now, the two of you are sure you'll be all right.?" Helen looked at Kate and Henry, clicking her briefcase shut.

" _Yes_ , mother. We'll be fine." Kate rolled her eyes and waved her off. "Go. Meet Sanctuary bigwigs. Discuss boring things."

"The Big Guy gets back this afternoon anyway," Henry said.

"Just make sure there aren't any repeats of the adventure of '89, Henry." Helen grinned, and walked out the door.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that again!" Henry called out the door after her.

"Goodbye, Henry!" Helen's voice floated back, distant.

"So, the adventure of '89," Kate said. "Now you have to spill."

"Oh god, I don't ask you about your embarrassing childhood memories, do I?" Henry looked at her, pleadingly.

"Hey, if you knew any, you could. Now, _spill_ ," Kate said, sitting down on the sofa and placing her legs on the coffee table.

Henry sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you."

"Nope! I have absolutely nothing else to do today," Kate said cheerfully.

"Right. Fine. Okay, so, the first thing you have to know here is that I was fifteen. I was fifteen and Ashley was five," Henry said wearily.

"Ah, fifteen. A ripe age for teenage hijinks," Kate said.

"Yeah, well. I was a responsible fifteen. Um. Usually." Henry flushed in remembrance.

"Oh, do tell," Kate said.

"Magnus and Robert, her second in charge then, were called away on an emergency, and Magnus decided that I was going to be left provisionally in charge, sort of. I mean, the Big Guy was there to keep an eye on me and make sure everything ran smoothly, but I was left in charge of receiving shipments, looking after the residents, and to at least partly look after Ash when the Big Guy had other stuff to do." Henry rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Oh ho, first flush of responsibility went to your head, huh?" Kate nudged him with her foot.

Henry shook his head. "Not... exactly. There was a big shipment the next morning, and one of the species coming in was a Kenastra."

Kate sat up straight. "Oh, no way. Do you know how rare those things are? Can they really make dreams come to life?"

"They take whoever or whatever you're thinking about and make a 3D walking, talking illusion that you can touch and interact with, yeah," Henry said. "It's a defense mechanism. If you're thinking about your grandma you'll just be distracted when she shows up, but if you happen to be thinking about Freddie Krueger, well, you're in trouble. Those illusions are real enough they can kill you."

"Real enough to touch, huh? I bet that'd be fun to... oh, you didn't. Tell me you didn't," Kate said, bursting out laughing.

Henry put his head in his hands, and his reply was muffled. "I did."

\---  


Henry stared at the crate. In that crate was a Kenastra. In that crate was his coolness potential exponentially increasing. In that crate was the possibility of losing his virginity to _anyone he wanted_ \- Heather Wilson from homeroom, Molly Ringwald, Deanna Troi, even Wonder Woman. The possibilities were endless. He just had to open it, and everything would be amazing. He reached for the pry bar and started wrenching it open. He just had to decide who. Kelly LeBrock? Rogue? Leia Organa? He had finally decided on Molly Ringwald, being least likely to potentially kill him, when the door crashed open and a small blonde body ran into the room saying "Henry, come play Turtles with me!"

"Ashley, I'm working!" Henry spun around yanking the crate open in the process, and a small, purple fuzzy creature that looked sort of like a rabbit ran out into the room. Henry stared in horror as it ran straight towards Ashley, who squealed and knelt to grab it. The Kenastra panicked and dashed into a corner and there, standing in the middle of the room, was a Ninja Turtle.

"Mikey!" Ashley cried, and ran over to cling to the illusion's legs.

"Uh, hey little Dudette," the illusion said, and patted her on the head. "Do I know you?"

Henry just stared and put his head in his hands. Great, now they had living cartoons running around the Sanctuary. This was going to be fun. Though, at least it wasn't an evil cartoon. They'd get the Kenastra sedated and put into her new home and the cartoon turtle would disappear and everything would be fine. The Kenastra made a keening noise as Henry walked towards it, hand outstretched. "Good Kenastra. Nice Kenastra. I'm not going to hurt you."

Behind him Ashley shrieked, and Henry turned to see that, while the turtle she was clinging to was still there, beside it had suddenly appeared Skeletor. "What, I randomly think 'evil cartoons' and you grab the first thing that pops into my head?"

"What have those blundering fools done now? Where am I? Who are you? What is this strange green creature?" Skeletor waved his staff.

Henry reached out and grabbed Ashley, backed towards the phone on the wall, and picked it up, wincing as the Kenastra keened again and the TARDIS appeared. "Big Guy? You've got to get down here. Right now. Please."

"I'm busy," Bigfoot said. Ashley squirmed in his arms and yelled protests he ignored, trying to reach out to... oh god, was that David Bowie?

"This is sort of an emergency," Henry said into the phone, staring as Skeletor and Jareth started arguing with Tom Baker, Michaelangelo watched in somewhat dazed confusion, and Ellen Ripley appeared.

"What is it?" Henry could hear the Big Guy sigh over the line.

"I was moving the Kenastra to her new enclosure," Henry said, "when Ash ran in and distracted me and she got out and now there are fictional characters all over the room and oh god, I think Ripley's going to kill that My Little Pony."

"...I'll be right down. Don't move," Bigfoot said, and hung up. Henry sat down, back against the wall, tightening his arms as Ashley tried to escape.

"No, Ashley. You can't go play. It's not safe. Ashley. No," Henry said, ignoring her pleas. He stared out at the pop culture carnage unfolding and the quivering, terrified Kenastra trying to hide behind the crate. She was projecting new illusions at an alarming rate, and she had to be reaching her limit. When Princess Leia appeared and Michaelangelo disappeared in the same instant, Henry breathed a sigh of relief. At least the whole Sanctuary wasn't going to be overrun.

Henry watched as Bigfoot came calmly into the room and just walked around the TARDIS and politely said excuse me to Ellen Ripley, bending over to pick up the Kenastra. She keened even louder, and for a moment Henry thought Dr. Magnus's whole library was going to come to life. But the Big Guy just stroked her fur and the keening stopped and suddenly all the illusions disappeared.

"They just need to be reassured you don't mean them any harm," Bigfoot said, petting the now almost purring Kenastra, and kneeling to let Ashley bury her hand its fur. He glanced around and shook his head. "Though it helps if you open the crate in the enclosure room and not the back storeroom, Henry."

"I." Henry hung his head. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Bigfoot put his hand on Henry's shoulder. "It's better with someone real anyway."

\---  


Kate laughed. "Okay, seriously, you were the biggest dork ever."

"Hey!" Henry protested.

"Deanna Troi? Come on, Hank," Kate said. "But why would Dr. Magnus bring that up now? It's not like we've got a lot of Kenastras running around."

"Actually, we do," Bigfoot said, coming into the room carrying a small pet cage. "Want to help me take it home, Henry?"

"I'd love to," Henry said, getting up out of his chair and following the Big Guy out of the room.

"Hey! Hey! You've got to show me how that thing works! Hey!" Kate said, running after them.

"Nah," Henry said. "I really don't."


End file.
